User talk:Rando07
Archive 1 I accidently spelt alternate alternat when making a new page, Merall (Orentorus alternat version), and I was wondering if you could tell me how to rename the page. MAZEKA (talk) 12:34, November 15, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks for the advice Andrew31kbrick193 (talk) 15:50, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rando! Could ya remove the {delete} Tag on my page Luxton 3? I've done my best to fix it up a little.-- Ok, I was just editing Experiment Zone 1, starting Chapter two and I lost the first chapter. I've managed to get that back but lost the second chapter, I don't want to have to re-write it a third time (long story), is there a way to keep both versions? MAZEKA (talk) 16:54, December 1, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Don't worry, I've managed to sort it out my self. MAZEKA (talk) 17:02, December 1, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Congrats on 3500 edits! Now go ruin it by replying to me! (I ripped that joke off BobDo :P ) Did you read Automatic Earth? If you did, send your opinions to my talk! If you didn't, read and when your done send your opinions to my talk! Oh, and vote for it for Featured Story! Rando, could you unban me on chat? I am sorry for my behaviour on chat, and I forgive BC for comments that were, in my opinion, offensive. Again sorry. Hi Randude. Anywho, I've been stylin' urp my user page and things have gone a bit wrong. Can you please fix things for me? Sorry to bother you! hey Rando! I recently uploaded the new and improved pic of that moc i showed you.If you think its great,horrible,or anywhere in between,tell me and I will make changes accordingly.(or not,depending on how lazy I feel) KABOOManga3 (talk) 12:28, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks :) Hey Rando, I messed while editing a photo of Tasorin to put on this wiki. But I did not notice that it does not fit in the info boxes properly. So I was wondering if you could remove the Tasorin.jpeg photo article from the wiki so that I can upload a better picture. 50px|thumb|center|Tasorin 03:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Rando. 50px|thumb|center|Tasorin 14:29, February 12, 2015 (UTC)14:27, February 12, 2015 (UTC) But he was supposed to smack the bugs on people's faces with hammers, though... ----Stormfork 17:23, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Few questions On elemental pages, such as Toxin, do I have to create a new page to use it or no? Ah, I just wanted to add a User or two. Would that be okay for other pages too? Oh okay, thank you :D I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 00:48, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I'd hate to drag you into it, but Bob apparently did something so I cannot give him a message. Tell him, the only rule I rejected was the All Hail Thode rule. Simple as that.I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 00:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Can you rename the page "Kolufu" to Kolofu without a redirect? It's a typo. Ty. I hate having redirects on my pages. Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Are you still on? If so (and I know I have been asked people this a lot as of late) fancy a chat? I just wrapped up the Character Swap Contest, Auserv won by one vote, BC got second and Echo third. But we need prizes ASAP, so we need to talk it over on Skype or Chat or something soon. When's a good time for you over the weekend? So, like when he left in November? But how do you get on the list? (Sorry to nag) Could you be an awesome person and dissect Reller's forearm design for me? I tried copying it, but it seems too long for my MOC. I'd like to know some more details on the forearm so I can shorten it. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' I finally did it... At long last, I have constructed a Rando MOC! Currently, he has been through two separate re-designs. I am now finally pleased to announce his fully custom new form. I hope he lives up to your expectations. You're TTV Famous. Sue them for everything they've got and we shall use the money to retire together. Excellent. We shall retire in style and in an explosion of legal paperwork. wanna chat? hello rando07 you wanna chat? ~joshuajacobson95~ At no point were you promised cookies, you actual human scumbag. Hi there! I was just wondering why a bunch of my pages, such as Sygran, were deleted. Most of them were definitely not stubs (and I'm sure the admins know where I stand on deleting stubs anyway) so is it because I'm an inactive user? --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu]] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 12:26, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'd forgotten about Sygran but all the other Kanohi pages I had wanted deleted, yes. I was just a little confused about pages that weren't really stubs that I hadn't asked to be deleted, like Aventra and Daero. Sorry for the confusion. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 18:36, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, I would really appreciate that. While I'm not really active on the wiki anymore, and haven't been for some time, I still come back and make the odd edit and read others' stories and pages, and it's a little disheartening to see that half of my pages have disappeared. Anyway, thanks again so much. I spent years on this wiki and vain as it sounds I kinda want to feel like I left my imprint on it, no matter how comparaitvely small. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 21:42, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Ah, that's unfortunate. I'm in the middle of my second year at uni so I don't really have time to update them now. If I think I'm going to be able to at some point, would you mind restoring them then instead? I know i'm not going to be able to do anything for a while so if they're restored now, they'll likely just get a stub warning again. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 16:34, March 16, 2016 (UTC) A Formal Invitation Ahoy there, young sir. You are cordially invited to join me on chat this evening. Please wear your most formal attire. Well, time has come. As much as it pains me to say, it is time for me to leave. My reign is over. I would request that my status as a Chat Moderator is removed, along with other things which mark me as staff on the wiki. Thank you for your friendship these past few years, and luck with your campaign to become a Bureaucrat. До свидания. -' Representative of the Union' 05:27, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Oi. This and Plantlife both exist. I changed the element infobox to link to the second, updated one. Delete the first, ty. Talk | Stories'' ' The Slicer is Coming Better watch out--you better not cry ''Slicer is coming. [[User:ToaGonel|'''HA]][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 22:23, April 29, 2016 (UTC) http://imgur.com/TKPvoJj Courtesy of: Bub Postal Service. 'Talk | Stories ''' Excuse me, Rando07. But I was wondering... may I have a toa using your version of radiation? Fusionx963 (talk) 11:02, July 3, 2016 (UTC) For you.